Polos opuestos
by pizzimichurry
Summary: Dos hermanas tratan de conseguir el corazon de uno de los merodeadores, Sirius Black, Sirius esta convencido de que ama a la hermana mayor, quien es mala, manipuladora, egoista y Arrogante ¿hay algo detras?... mala en hacer summary...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no son míos si no de J.K Rowling, en algunos casos he inventado mis propios personajes…**

**  
**Los Mcahren son una familia millonaria, poderosa, sangre pura y soberbia, el matrimonio Mcahren tiene dos hijas totalmente diferentes, una, la mayor, Brooke, quien tiene 11 años y hace unos días recibió la carta de Hogwarts, ella desde pequeña la han criado con todo lo que ha querido, nunca le ha faltado nada, y es por eso tal vez que es ambiciosa, odia que le quiten la atención, es envidiosa, arrogante, un claro ejemplo de como es la familia Mcahren. Por otro lado esta, la menor, Elle, quien desde pequeña le ha llevado la contra a la familia, o sea, es amable, educada, tiene un gran corazón, y desde que tiene uso de razón, ha estado mas con sus abuelos que con sus propios padres, pero ella siempre agradece eso, ya que si no, se hubiera convertido en la misma "víbora" (como dice ella) que Brooke.

El día en que Brooke partió hacia Hogwarts, Elle no quiso acompañar a sus padres, y como siempre, la dejaron con sus abuelos.

* * *

Brooke se hallaba buscando un vagón vacío, hasta que un chico regordete y de pequeños ojos la hizo caer al suelo

-Lo-Lo Lamento -Balbuceo él chico.

-No lo lamentes -Dijo Brooke con Brusquedad -Que esperas ¡ayúdame inútil!

El chico la ayudo rápidamente -Soy... Peter Pettigrew -Alargo la mano hacia Brooke

-Mira Peter, si te mantuvieras alejado de mi, seria genial, ¡ahora apártate del camino torpe! -exclamo Brooke, Peter se fue con aire ofendido a grandes zancadas a juntarse con otros chicos, uno de lentes y otro de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro.

Brooke comenzó a caminar buscando nuevamente un vagón, hasta que encontró uno casi vacío, vio a un chico bastante guapo de cabello negro y ojos grises que miraban aburrido hacia la ventana.

-¿Puedo...? -se asomo Brooke, cuando le convenía ser amable, lo era -Soy Brooke Mcahren.

-Sirius Black, y si no te molesta, vienen mis tres amigos...

¿Tres amigos? se pregunto Brooke, hubiera preferido quedarse a solas con ese chico

-No para nada -Mintió ella

Al pasar un rato, Brooke vio que entraba el mismo chico de lentes y pelo negro azabache que había visto afuera, y lo seguían los otros dos, quienes al verla la observaron con mala cara.

-¡Hola! ya se tardaban, James no has visto a la pelirroja de abajo -Dijo Sirius con sorna.

-No te hagas el gracioso... -Dijo James.

-lamentamos la tardanza, tuvimos una interesante charla con Peter -Explico el chico de ojos miel mirando a Brooke

-Sip, y ¿quien es tu amiga? -Pregunto James como si no lo supiera

-Oh, bueno ella es Brooke ¿Mc...?

-Mcahren -Aclaro Brooke un poco disgustada -Y...

-Ellos son, James Potter -Señalo sirius al chico de lentes -Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew...

Ella ni siquiera pensó en decir mucho gusto, esos chicos la miraban a cada momento con una carota, y prefirió dejarlo así, total en el que se intereso fue en el chico ojigris, Sirius Black...

* * *

Pasaron cuatro años, los mejores para Brooke ya que no veía a su hermana como la veía en casa, pero al quinto año, Elle se hizo presente, y como siempre queriendo abarcar todo y opacarla según Brooke, Elle se llevo muy bien con los merodeadores, cosa que Brooke no hacia, solo se llevaba bien con Sirius y algunos de su casa, Slytherin... y para variar Elle quedo en Gryffindor.

Brooke aprendió algo de magia antigua con su madre, y decidió ocuparla para que Sirius no se fuera de su lado, cosa que resulto, el chico parecía cegado, mientras todo el colegio conocía a la verdadera Brooke, el solo veía a una chica... buena.

A pesar de que Brooke y Sirius se hicieron novios, Sirius compartía bastante con Elle, pero siempre le afirmaba a Brooke que era solo una pequeña y nunca se podría fijar en ella, cosa que aumento el ego de la chica, muchas chicas ya odiaban a Brooke porque Sirius era bastante guapo y tenia mucho éxito con las chicas.

A espaldas de su novio, Brooke fue amiga de Lucius Malfoy, en sus ultimos años de Hogwarts, y también tenia varios amigos que los merodeadores no aprobaban...

* * *

**Lo que viene...**

_En el séptimo año, Elle se da cuenta de que se esta enamorando de su amigo, Sirius, el novio de su hermana, quien le ha hecho tanto daño, y no sabe como se lo quitara, pero lo hará..._

…Y así comienza este año, ¿podrá Elle separar al chico de esa víbora venenosa que se hace llamar su hermana?... ella esta muy confiada, ya que el resto de los merodeadores apoyaran en todo a la pequeña.


End file.
